Wedding Issues
by XxPredictablexX
Summary: So its years after the gang's senior year in High School, and Ryan makes an awkward discovery at Gabriella and Troy's wedding.Rated T to be safe.Chapter 3 is up!Troygabby at first, but not in the end..also some SharZeke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do NOT own The HighSchool Musical.If I did, it would be about Ryan and his awesome hats.

This is my first ever fanfic.So sorry if it sucks!Warning:OOC might be included.

Its based on the song I Write Sins Not Tragidies in Ryan POV at Gabby and Troy's wedding about 5 years after they graduated from Highschool.

_Ryan's POV._

_This is almost unbearable.._I thought to myself as I sat in the pew of a church corridor.

It was the day of Gabriella and Troy's wedding.Of course, most of the whole school had been there.

Troy was still the You-Gotta-Love-Him-Because-He's-So-Nice-But-Secretly-You-Hate-Him-Cuz-He's-So-Popular- guy.He still had the looks and the skills.He was the captain of a new, famouse basketball team.Shock?No.

Lovely Gabriella was still the beautiful genious, even if she dressed a little bit like a slut now..

Shar and me are professonal actors now.Still performing on the stage, where life is good.

Getting up to go find Sharpay, I adjusted my hat and walked down the church hall.She hadnt quite got over Troy yet, and I wished I could help her.

Just as I approached the dressing room, i heard a big crash coming from it.Opening the door, I peeked my head into the dressing room.

To see Chad and Gabriella.

Making out.

Cliffie!Yay.So yeah.This is kinda based on the song I Write Sins Not Tragidies by Panic!At The Disco.R&R and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!Thanks alot for R&Ring, it gave me alot of confidentce.:)I'm sorry if I offended some of you Gabby likers out there, but I'm not sure how its gonna end yet.No pairings yet.It might be Troypay Troyella.I havent decided yet.Sorry.Sorry for mistakes in this..I gave it my best, and thats all I can give.Hope you like it.

_Opening the door, I peeked my head into the dressing room.Too see Chad and Gabriella.Making Out._

At first I couldn't believe my eyes..was this really Gabby?

Chad had really gone too far..his best friends fiance. Some Best Man he was..psht. What am I going to do?

I bit my lip, trying to figure out what to do. I could either let it be and just let them get married..or break the ice..this cant be happening.

Wait! Wait! Maybe this is a prank!Maybe I'll get to meet Ashton!

...Then I shook my head, releasing how dumb I was being, even without my sister's help.

Troy's going to be heartbroken..I can't do it..

Walking back down the hall, I took my seat by Shar in the chapel.

"What took you so long?" She snapped. "The weddings about to start!"

Sighing, I nodded. "Sorry Shar.." I replyed, looking up at Troy beside the priest.

Looking over towards the asle, I saw Chad and another girl walking down the asle as the wedding began.He makes me sick..

Then came Gabriella, walking down the asle with Troy's dad. She makes me sicker..

She glanced at me, smiling. As if she knows that I know.

Finnaly, Gabriella was standing across from Troy.

"I love you." I could hear Gabby whisper to Troy.

"I love you too." He whisperd back.

What. A. Whore!

"What a beautiful wedding!" Sharpay whisperd loudly.

"Does anyone have any objections to why these two should not be wed?" Asked the priest.

Should I?

So there ya go!Another cliffie.R&R and tell me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay first off..Im really sorry this took me so long.Alot of things have been going on, and i hope you'll understand.Thank you LucasLuvin' for helping me out!Love ya!

xXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxxXxxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXx

_"Does anyone have any objections to why these two should not be wed?" Asked the priest. Should I?_

I sighed, biting my lip.I don't have the guts..i cant.I just can't.Maybe I'll confront them about it after the wedding.Maybe...

"Ryan!"Shar looked over at her twin, slightly concerned."Something on your mind?"

I gave my sister a weak smile."No..not at all."

Sharpay nodded."If you say so.."

Everyone got up, ready to fling rice at the couple.

I dont feel like flinging rice at Gabby.

I feel like throwing a flame tourch at Gabby.

Following Sharpay to the car, we arrived at the after party.

Walking into the door, we walked around the party.

Alot of people were drunk.I could've swore i just saw Troy's dad strip dancing to barbie Girl.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, mental image!

Ryan shrugged it off, and sat beside his sister at the table.

"Wow, some party, huh?"Sharpay smiled at Zeke, and then looked back over at Ryan on the side of her.

Zeke smiled back."Yeah...but Gabby's been acting really wierd.."

That's because shes CHEATING!

"I know!Maybe its just the emotion of getting married."

ARGH, YOU DAMN MORONS!Gabby is a WHORE!Shes CHHEAATING!

Why am I talking to myself?How would they know!

"Ryan, is something wrong?"Sharpay blinked at the expression on her brother's face.

"Peachy King.."I replied, plastering a fake performing smile on my face.

"Good!Zeke and I are gonna go dance, see you later!

"Bye."I sighed, watching them leave.I really need to get myself together..

Getting up, I headed to the bathroom all the way down the hall figuring it would be less crowded.

Opening the door, i heard it.

_Thump.Thump.Thump._

I bit my lip, pretty much knowing what was inside, and looked inside the door.

Gabby and Chad.Doing things they shouldnt be doing.

This is my chance...

Darting down the hall, I took Troy's hand.

"Troy, you have to come see this!"

Troy blinked."Oookay, whats wrong?"

Half dragging him down the hall, Ryan quitley opend the door...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxX

Another cliffie!I'm sorry if it wasnt worth the wait, but I promise the nest chapter wont take as long!tata!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!Im so glad you guys like my story!This is the very last chapter of my story, and I hope the ending is good.However, do not be sad.i just might write a sequal..

xXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Darting down the hall, I took Troy's hand._

_"Troy, you have to come see this!"_

_Troy blinked."Oookay, whats wrong?"_

_Half dragging him down the hall, Ryan quitley opend the door..._

Troy's jaw dropped, seeing gabby and Chad."GABBY!"

Gabriella immediatly turned around, jaw dropping."Troy..its not what you think."

Psht, dont go there, girlfriend!

"Then what is it?"Troy looked at Gabby sadly, walking off.

I glared at Gabby."Hw can you sleep at night!"

Gabby glared at Ryan, but then ran after Troy."Troy!Please wait!"

"Why should I wait?"Troy turned around to her, still hurt.

"Troy, I'm really sorry.I was really stupid, and let lust get ahead over lust."

No kidding, you Barbie of a whore! Drama, drama, drama!I sat back, watching the arguing couple.

"But why Chad, Gabby?My best man!Do you know how much that hurts?"Poor Troy swallowed back tears.

Yeah, Gabby.Lets see you slip your way outta thiiss!

"Troy..if I could take it all back, I swear I would."

Dun dun DUN!

"Give me one reason why I should trust you."

She makes really good cheese cake..

"I'm not asking for trust, but please.I didnt spend those 10 years with you for nothing."

Yeah, twent dollars a month, with shipping and handling.

"But what you did Gabby..that was low."

Doowwwwn to the ground, my friend!

Gabriella had tears streaming down her tears."Troy..I really like you.But I dont think I'm ready for commitment like this. we still at least be friends?

Hmmm...are those nuts I see?Well I want some!hey butler guy!GIMME SOME OF THOSE!

Troy sighed, looking at her."Sure..friends."He nodded, walking off.

Huh, cashews...yum.

Gabriella burst into tears, running the opposite way.

Well...that was erm..interesting.Poor Troy..he looks hurt.But maybe this relationship wasnt completely ruined..

I headed to where everyone else was, and sat back down at the table.Apparently Shar and Zeke were done dancing.

"Hey Ryan.Hmm...I wonder when Gabby is going to toss the boquet!"

"Heh.."I looked at my twin, shrugging."Not any time soon, thats for sure.."

**The end...?**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm sorry if the ending sucked, but theres gonna be a sequal!Woo!I'm gonna post the trailor in the next chapter.

**I would like to apoligize for all those Gabby and Troyella lovers.I honestly have no problem with the couple and have nothing against it, I just thought it would be something new.So once again, I never meant to offend anyone.Thanks for reading, it means alot to me.SEQUAL COMING SOON! ♥ **


	5. The Soultion Trailor

**Gabby and Troy have decided to just be friends..but what happens when they start hanging out with the gang, and remember why they fell in love in the first place?Who knows though?What Gabby did, even Troy might not be able to forgive, even though he's still in love with her.**

**Meanwhile, Ryan gets takled by fangirls hiding underneath his couch, and needs to find a way to terminate them.**

**What will become of Troy and Gabby's relationship?**

**What will become of Ryan's sanity?**

**Stay tuned for "The Solution" The sequal to "Wedding Issues" THANKS! **


End file.
